


Secret Santa Johnlock Ficlet

by myscienceofdeduction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, it's so short haha, more like headcanon, not even sure if i can tag this as ficlet, yeah don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscienceofdeduction/pseuds/myscienceofdeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short Johnlock Ficlet for tumblr user queertective (http://gaylock.co.vu/) as a Christmas present :)<br/>My writing sucks though :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa Johnlock Ficlet

_10_ days _till Christmas_

John and Sherlock are having a fight at the moment. They don't talk to each other anymore but when one looks at the comment section of John's blog, one can easily deduce that they are sitting silently in one room, each of them in front of their laptop, writing angry comments to each other.

It all started last week when they were investigating a difficult case and Sherlock sat down and retreated to his mind palace....

A funny idea creeps into John's mind which causes an amused grin washing over his face. He saw an opportunity to take revenge on Sherlock for all the times he let him look like an utter fool or that's what he claims. Actually John is mad at him because yesterday he accidentally told him that he loves him but Sherlock reacted rather coldly and claims that love is ridiculous and he doesn't involve himself in something as primitive as love.

So now that Sherlock is in his mind palace and doesn't seem to know what is going on around him.... _It's time for revenge!_ John rubs his hands together and grinned mischieviously when he slowly approached the sitting form of the detective. Then he quickly binds Sherlock's shoe laces together and stepped back. _This will be fun._ Only a few moments later the detective jumps up: 'JOHN, I KNOW WHO COMMITTED THE CRI-' Oops and there he is, landing right on his face, and laying on the ground. John breaks out in hysteric laughter and everyone from Scotland Yard joined in: Lestrade, Donovan, even Anderson.

_1 week later_

Sherlock is out for a case, when John receives a text message.

_Just got out of Scotland Yard...idiots...still reminding me of that incident last week....whatever I will buy some Christmas decorations - SH_

_I thought you hate Christmas - JW_

_I do - SH_

Pause.

_But YOU love Christmas - SH_

_Typing..._

John glares at his mobile screen and waits for further explanations.

_And I love you - SH_  

 


End file.
